This invention relates to a generating device for a marine propulsion engine and more particularly to a generating device for supplying different forms of energy from an internal combustion engine for its operation and support.
As is well known, a number of external accessories are normally driven from the output shaft of an internal combustion engine for providing electrical energy and for moving a variety of fluids used by the engine or associated vehicle for its operation. In addition, a popular form of fuel injection system employs both pressurized fuel and pressurized air so that a pressurized fuel/air charge is delivered to the engine for burning in the combustion chamber. The use of such injection systems requires an air compressor in addition to a device for pressurizing the fuel, thus further complicating the construction of the engine.
It is, therefore, a principal object of this invention to provide an improved arrangement for an internal combustion engine wherein an air compressor for a fuel/air injection system can be incorporated within another accessory driven by the engine so as to reduce the number of separate components driven from the engine.
The problems as aforedescribed are particularly acute with certain types of engine applications, for example, in outboard motors. As is well known, an outboard motor and particularly the powering internal combustion engine should be quite compact. However, the increasing number of accessories employed with outboard motors and the provision of such external driven mechanisms greatly complicates their construction and makes it difficult to maintain a compact arrangement.
It is, therefore, a still further object of this invention to provide an improved compact arrangement for generating external power from the internal combustion engine of an outboard motor.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an improved arrangement for driving a generator and air compressor from the output shaft of an internal combustion engine used in the powerhead of an outboard motor.